Usagi Kitagawa
---- Usagi Kitagawa (ウサギ・北川 Usagi Kitagawa) is a dark mage of Bashmu Deacon, where he works alongside his twin brother Ryuji Kitagawa. Having been abducted and trained by the dark guild with Ryuji, Usagi has come to be an extreme believer in the guild's purpose and plans for the future. He is one of Advachiel Handa's most trusted operatives on the field, having worked with Bashmu Deacon's face since the absence of their guild leader. However, with this, Usagi has been a core member in keeping the guild in place and loyal to Advachiel and her superior's control, having so far kept any sort of revolution sparking. Though never even having met Bashmu Deacon's guild master, he has put his utmost trust in the guild master's actions, finding a reason to whatever he may do despite how extreme it may be. Stern and efficient, Usagi received all of his training from the guild and not only works outside, but also on the inside where he tracks and even trains new recruits. He is a seasoned mage who has spent every waking hour since 'joining' practising and using magic. Unlike his brother who is a proficient fighter, Usagi prefers to work in the shadows, taking on work where that much fighting isn't required, and where he can strike first. His use of Smoke Magic and Chain Magic has made him crafty, being able to slip in and out of places pretty fast, and escape combat immensely quick when given the opportunity. However, his paranoia and pronounced preparation is the drive that gets him out of situations. Being ready with hundreds of formulated plans for many what if situation, that only the truly unpredictable chances could knock him off balance. Appearance Usagi has taken out quite a bland appearance that is very simple, with a very toned body that may appear slim on the outside but chiselled underneath. His skin is profoundly clean and unscathed, showing how much of a struggle he put up when he was initially abducted. His hands are described to be quite dainty as if they have never touched manual labour at all, gentle to the touch. However, his proper look is expressed through his face, as a serious and intimidating expression is almost always held. His black hair is spiked up in different directions, with the front parting ways to reveal Usagi's most recognisable feature. Four silver horn piercings sticking out from the middle of his forehead curved pointing up, with the upper left one commonly hidden under the left fringe of his hair. His ears poke out from the sides under the messy hair and are usually seen with silver studs pierced into them. It's unknown if Usagi actually is always so serious all the time, or if his eyes and facial structure is just made like that. His eyes are fixated in an intimidating glaring look, as his eyebrows are brought down, despite there being no sign of any eyebrows at all. His facial structure sharp down to his rounded chin, with very faint stubble that is almost invisible. Usagi is never seen with any sort of facial hair due to the excessive shaving he does every day, even when there is no hair grown. Usagi's guild mark is not openly displayed like other Bashmu Deacon members, but rather preferred to have his guild mark on his tongue. His lips are nearly the same colour as his skin only a lot prominent and is usually seen with a cigarette hanging out from his mouth, with smoke seeping out every time he talks. His very presence is described with the prominent scent of an ashtray with his habit of smoking, and his voice reeks of the harsh fragrance of smoke. Other mages usually find it hard to come to Usagi as holds a very discouraging vibe to his person. Despite seeming calm and composed most of the time, Usagi can seem quite frantic at times when he is by himself and can be panicky when something goes wrong. He always stands upright and is usually seen with a firm stance, an effect of his readiness for any situation. He walks with an enclosed posture, trying to put as much distance from other people, keeping his arms close to him as much as possible. A different side of him is seen whenever he is with his brother Ryuuji, whom he is more comfortable and open with, being able to be seen as something close to happy. His normal attire consists of a prominent large white robe that he wears over a fitted black robe. This white robe is very loose around his body yet Usagi seems to have complete control over its flow. His appearance with the white robe is of a white bird flying through the air, or a gust of wind sweeping past a window. The white robe does cut short somewhere under his waistline and acts more like a coat, presenting the black robe on the bottom that he wears underneath. He is sometimes seen with a sort of white turban that is fitted to his head, allowing some hairs to peer from underneath the headwear. The turban consists of several layers and is a pain for Usagi whenever he needs to both put it on and take it off. Like most Bashmu Deacon operatives, Usagi wears a mask to conceal his identity, however, this only is seen on some occasions, as Usagi finds that he is accomplished enough to do missions without them as most of his targets won't be able to see him anyway. Personality On the outside, Usagi presents himself as a stern and conserved guy, not really talking to other people as he enjoys being by himself. Being somewhat of an introvert, Usagi can find it hard to strike up conversations with other people, leaving it to the assumption of why Advachiel is 'leading' and not him being a possible candidate to take up the reins. His limited social interaction with the other people around him doesn't affect his ability or drive to complete his missions, something he is known for being quite good at with his other guild members. Seeing other people as a hindrance to his operations, Usagi would rather do a mission by himself than work alongside other skilled operatives on the field. This can be an effect due to what has happened ages ago after losing his team to a bunch of dark mages that left him as a sole survivor. This is what makes him seen and noticed by Avdvachiel after all and even the guild master at the time. Quick and reliable, Usagi is known for getting a job done and will almost always complete it no matter how extreme it may be. The way he does do his job does end with results, be it both good and bad that he has been scolded by Advachiel numerous times. He is in the mindset of: "As long as the job is complete, then that's all that matters". Past experiences on the field have made Usagi quite paranoid, however, as described by his brother whom he spends a lot of time with, both working and socialising. His paranoia has come from the times when he was only a new recruit sent out with teams from the guild to do missions. However, on many missions he was involved with, they have ended with disaster and the loss of some teammates. Having felt as though he may have been responsible for some of these deaths, Usagi used this self-blame to drive his work ethic and determination to get better at his job in order to protect the members of the guild. The unnecessary guilt has forced him to cut communication from other members of the guild to a select few and finds it hard building trust with other members in-case that either he or they may get too attached, making loss only feel a lot harder. This is what causes Usagi to smoke during the time as it not only benefits his magic but calms him down from all the mixed emotions of sadness, guilt and paranoia, with his true side coming out when he hasn't smoked from quite a long period of time. He may become twitchy and frantic, speaking at a very fast pace with his words becoming gibberish at the speed he speaks. He feels sick to the stomach every day during that period and cannot eat his food without feeling a need to throw up. Usagi loses a lot of sleep during this time and can only recover when he begins smoking only a few days later. This new side appears to be a whole new Usagi, who isn't the calm and relaxed guy that many people have known him for. Whilst others may see this as an effect of recovering from his addiction, his brother and those that do understand him will understand that this is the real Usagi. The only real family that Usagi has left is his brother Ryuuji, whom he was 'kidnapped' with. Being the one who he has spent the most time with and is actually related to, Usagi feels a lot more comfortable whenever he is in the presence of his brother, due to that sense of bond already being established during their youth. Having looked up to his older brother since childhood, Usagi has always wanted to follow in the footsteps of the older twin. But Usagi has recognised the differences in capabilities and knows that he had needed to take on his own path, yet stay close to his brother to somehow compliment his abilities with Ryuuji's. He is described to be at his happiest when he is with Ryuuji, finally being able to open up to his brother and even show some quality of caring, something that other people don't have the pleasure of having for themselves. Even smiling is exclusive to his brother, as there are even other emotions that Usagi expresses to his twin and not to other people, with the ability to even cry. Despite having trust for Advachiel and other few, their level does not compete with the amount that Usagi has placed in Ryuuji's, who he is even willing to fight for. He finds cooperation a breeze with Ryuuji and even chooses to work with his brother without hesitation if given the chance. The two are able to work harmoniously in the field and can complete jobs without finding any problem with how the other works most of the time. However, his stern attitude to work can sometimes conflict with his brother's own attitude and personality that it can cause a few strains in the relationship. They fix these issues as though nothing had happened and only see them as something natural to happen that they can easily fix. Due to how well prepared Usagi is for any situation, there are some instances where he can be left without a contingency plan. It is so rare in fact, that Usagi has described of making hundreds if not thousands of plans for many what if situations. However true this may be, Usagi has never commonly been caught off guard, as he knows exactly what to do when a situation arises. He knows exactly what to do when the time calls for it and how to react to it, following the steps to his plan to the very detail so that the planned outcomes can be reached. Many of his contingency plans not only consist of offensive natures but also defensive such as retreating and such. His extensive knowledge of the world thanks to his travels involved with his work, and his research on many people has given him specific plans to those areas. Usagi knows almost everyone in the continent of Ishgar, keeping a record of notable people at home whom he researches on. He also does the same with his targets, taking the time to come up with a plan before rushing into completing his task. Unlike other members of Bashmu Deacon who head straight to kidnapping the designated person, Usagi chooses to stalk his prey, garnering enough information about where he can take them as well as how. Through this, Usagi has found the deepest and darkest secrets of many people. With so many people in the world, however, Usagi can be caught off guard by the slickest of targets. He has shown to be quite surprised when confronted with a situation that he has not planned on. Usagi will see these instances to be massive threats and will rely on a tactical mind to either continue the task or find a way to escape. Usagi is more so an informant for Advachiel at times and also an information broker for people willing to pay the right price. Luckily, Usagi has been able to find some sort of work outside of the guild, having a backup income if Bashmu Deacon was to disband. Working under the aliases Omoikane (思兼), Usagi chooses to wear a mask when dealing his information, keeping his identity a secret. The information is worth the price he sets for it, as he is able to gather specific bits of information. He doesn't quite care about whom he is selling information to or what kind of information he is giving, although there are some limits to his dealings. He refuses to deal and associate with any people that may oppose Bashmu Deacon's work or existence, and will not serve any information that may lead to the exposure and possible destruction of the guild without a good reason. Even people that he suspects may be against Bashmu Deacon aren't going to get information out of him, be it either allied or neutral with the guild. The archive that Usagi is granted out of favour by Advachiel is described to be large enough to be a separate section in Bashmu Deacon's headquarters, holding information on hundreds of people around the world. Usagi is neat and organised when collecting and storing data on people, and has hundreds of names all in perfect alphabetical order. Usagi is very preservative with this information and will get very protective when people get near the data, immediately defending it with an aggressive approach. He will not hesitate to attack a person if they were to look into his archive unauthorised, yet it is very hard and rare for Usagi to even allow people to look at it. Magic Abilities Smoke Magic Smoke Magic (煙魔法 Kemuri Mahō) is a Caster Magic *'Smoke Bomb' (): *'Smoke Shot' (): *'Smoke Sprint' (): *'Smoke Blast' (): *'Smoke Breathe' (): *'Draining Chain' (): *'Enenra' (): *'Elemental Body' (): Chain Magic Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō) is a Caster Magic *'Barbed Chains' (): *'Grappling Chains' (): *'Binding Chains' (): *'Branding Chains' (): *'Frost Chains' (): *'Earthen Chains' (): *'Magic Aiming Chain' (): *'Phasing Chain' (): *'Loeðing' (): *'Drómi' (): *'Gleipnir' (): Equipment Knock-Out Gas Magic Cuffs Throwing Knifes Physical Abilities Magical Prowess Large Magical Origin: Magic Aura: *'Magical Signalling': Combat Prowess Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Proficient Marksman: Physical Prowess Clear Mind and Observation: Quick Agility: Trivia *His appearance is Akon from Bleach. Category:Bashmu Deacon Category:Dark Mage